dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:List of Character Articles Needed
This is a list of character articles needed on this Wiki. Characters by race Androids, Cyborgs, and Robots *Android 1 *Android 2 *Android 3 *Android 4 *Android 5 *Android 6 *Android 7 *Android 8 *Android 9 *Android 10 *Android 11 *Android 12 *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 (Super 17, Hell Fighter 17) *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 8000 *Android 19000 *Arale Norimaki *Obotchaman *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Cyborg Tao *Dr. Gero (A.K.A. Android 20) *Dr. Kochin *Dr. Wheelo *Flying Camera *Giru *Hatchiyack *Major Metallitron *Pilaf Machine *Pirate Robot *Prototype Android *Super Prototype Android *Tori-Bot *Unnamed Blue Android Animals *Mr. Pig (pig) *Bear Thief (bear) *Bee (dog) *Bubbles (monkey) *Boar Bandit *Captain Ginyu (frog) *Captain Yellow (tiger) *Chobi (pterodactyl) *Dog-Wolf *Gregory (grasshopper) *Jinku (fox) *King Furry (dog) *Konkichi (fox) *Korin (cat) *Monster Carrot (rabbit) *Mousey (mouse) *Neko Majin (cat) *Neko Majin Mike (cat) *Neko Majin Z (cat) *Oolong (pig) *Puar (cat) *Red Ribbon Army Dog Soldier *Scratch (cat) *Shu (fox) *Turtle (turtle) *Usagi Majin (cat) *Yordon (dog) Arlians *Atla *Greger *King Moai *Lemlia *Lesoy *Yetti Konatsians *Konatsian Wizard *Minotia *Tapion Demons *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Dabura *Fire Demons *Ghastel *Gola *Hirudegarn *Janemba *Lord Yao *Lucifer *Mamba *Medamatcha *Melee *Miira *Miniature Demon *Ozotto *Shula *Spike the Devil Man *Susha *Torga *Towa *Wings Namekian Wish-Makers *Ultimate Shenron *Porunga *Shenron 'Shadow Dragons' *Black Smoke Shenron *Eis Shenron *Haze Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Rage Shenron *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) Normal Dragons *Icarus Frieza's Unnamed Race *Frieza *King Cold *Cooler *Kuriza Galaxy Soldiers *Bido *Bojack *Bujin *Kogu *Zangya Giras *Dark Giras *Dengiras *Dongiras *Giran *Magmaras *Midgiras Genie *Mr. Popo Humans *Akane Kimidori *Alexi *Angela *Aoi Kimidori *Bacterian *Bongo *Bora *Bulma *Captain Chicken *Caroni *Chao *Charmy Yamada *Chi-Chi *Chiaotzu *Chico *Chin Taiken *Chuu Lee *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Commander Red *Danny *Doskoi *Dr. Brief *Dr. Flappe *Dr. Kori *Ena *Erasa *Fanfan *Fortuneteller Baba *Gala *General Blue *General Copper *General White *Grandpa Gohan *Gurumes *Gyaosu *Hasky *Hercule *Hacchi *Honey (from "Neko Majin Z") *Idasa *Ikose *Jewel *Killa *King Chappa *Krillin *Launch *Lieutenant/Captain Dark *Lime *Lord Jaguar *Mai *Maloja *Man-Wolf *Maron *Marron *Master Roshi *Master Shen *Men-Men *Mercenary Tao *Mighty Mask *Mint *Misa *Mr. Borbonne *Mr. Lao *Mr. Musuka *Mrs. Brief *Mutaito *Nam *Nareg *Ninja Murasaki *Nok *Otokosuki *Ox-King *Pagos *Pamput *Paul *Peasuke Soramame *Penny *Pigero *Pintar *Piroshki *Plague *Pochawompa *Polly Buckets *Puck *Ranfan *Raven *Red Ribbon Army Soldier *Rising Dragon *Rom *Senbei Norimaki *Sharpner *Sherman Priest *Shoken *Sky Dragon *Spopovich *Staff Officer Black *Suno *Taro Soramame *Terror *"The Dictator" *Thunderbolt (from "Neko Majin Z") *Tien Shinhan *Tiencha *Udo *Unnamed Mother of Idasa & Ikose *Upa *Uub *Valese *Vodka *Videl *Weaver *Wild Tiger *Yajirobe *Yamcha *Yamu Human/Saiyan hybrids Kanassans *Demetrious *Kanassan Commander *Toolo Kashvars *Hoy Majins *Babidi *Bibidi *Dabura *Majin Buu (Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu) *Majin Vegeta *Pui Pui *Spopovich *Yakon *Yamu Makyans *Garlic *Garlic Jr. *Ginger *Mustard *Nicky *Salt *Sansho *Spice *Vinegar Namekians *Cargo *Cymbal *Dende *Drum *Guru *Kami *Katas *King Piccolo *King Piccolo's Unnamed Spawn *Moori *Nail *Piano *Piccolo *Lord Slug *Tambourine *Nameless Namek Oni *Goz *King Yemma *Mez *Nameless director *Nameless driver *Nameless guide *Saike Saiyans *Bardock *Borgos *Broly *Fasha *Gogeta *Goku (born Kakarot) *King Vegeta *Nappa *Onio (from "Neko Majin Z") *Original Super Saiyan *Paragus *Raditz *Shugesh *Tarble *Tora *Turles *Vegeta *Vegito *Zorn Illusion Saiyans (saiyans that only appear in the Time Chamber) *Shorty *Scarface Tuffles *Baby *Dr. Myuu *Dr. Raichi *General Rilldo *Giru *Hachihyaku Characters by association Cooler's Armored Squadron *Salza *Doore *Neiz Dr. Slump *Akane Kimidori *Arale Norimaki *Aoi Kimidori *Bubibinman *Charmy Yamada *Cow Poop *Daigoro Kurigashira *Donbe *Dr. Mashirito *Gala *Gatchan *Gyaosu *King Nikochan *King Nikochan's Servant *Kinoko Salad *Kurikinton Soramame *Midori Norimaki *Mr. Pig *Nejishiki *Obotchaman *Old Woman Spring *Pagos *Parzan *Peasuke Soramame *Polly Buckets *Poop *Rat *Senbei Norimaki *Sourman *Sparrow Poop *Taro Soramame *Tori-Bot *Trampire *Tsukutsun Tsun *Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun *Tsururin Tsun *Tsuruten Tsun *Turbo Norimaki Dr. Wheelo's bio-warriors *Dr. Kochin *Ebifurya *Kishime *Mikokatsun Fortuneteller Baba's fighters *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *Grandpa Gohan *See-Through the Invisible Man *Spike the Devil Man Frieza's henchmen *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon *Abo *Aka *Appule *Blueberry *Kado *Malaka *Namole *Planthorr *Raspberry Ginyu Force *Burter *Ginyu *Guldo *Jeice *Recoome Future Characters *Future Goku *Future Gohan *Future Trunks *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Future Cell *Future Bulma *Future Piccolo *Future Vegeta *Future Dr. Gero Bojack's Galaxy Crew *Bojack *Bido *Bujin *Kogu *Zangya Garlic Jr.'s henchmen ''Dead Zone'' *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho Spice Boys (Garlic Jr. Saga) *Mustard *Salt *Spice *Vinegar Kais *East Kai *Grand Kai *King Kai (North Kai) *South Kai *West Kai Kai understudies *Arqua (East Kai's student) *Caterpy (South Kai's student) *Chapuchai (East Kai's student) *Froug (South Kai's student) *Maraikoh (West Kai's student) *Mijorin (King Kai's student) *Olibu (King Kai's student) *Papoi (South Kai's student) *Pikkon (West Kai's student) *Sarta (King Kai's student) *Tapkar (West Kai's student) *Torbie (South Kai's student) Supreme Kais *Elder Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai (Eastern Supreme Kai) *Western Supreme Kai Lord Slug's henchmen *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Gyoshu *Kakuja *Medamatcha *Wings Machine Mutants *Bizu *Commander Nezi *Dr. Myuu *General Rilldo *Giru *Luud *Natt *Ribet Pilaf Empire *Emperor Pilaf *Mai *Shu *Unnamed Spy Red Ribbon Army affiliates *Buyon *Captain Yellow *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Commander Red *Dr. Flappe *Dr. Gero *General Blue *General Copper *General White *Hasky *Lieutenant/Captain Dark *Major Metallitron *General/Mercenary Tao *Murasaki Brothers *Ninja Murasaki *Staff Officer Black Sigma Force *Bizu *Commander Nezi *Natt *Ribet Turles' henchmen *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Lakasei *Rasin Wizards & Witches *Babidi *Bibidi *Hoy Yardrat *Soba Other *Bun *Emi *Raiti *Zakuro *Zeshin